FINAL FANTASY VII RANDOMNESS!
by SomeSeptember
Summary: A very random story between Cloud and Tifa, there are afew more characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Final Fantasy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa walked up to her room, threw herself on her bed and began to wach t.v. Tifa's thoughts:Well, Denzel is all cured and Cloud isn't depressed anymore. And Sephiroth is dead (again)  
So I have nothin to do now but be the most lazy person ever! Cloud opens a gift. Cloud: "OMG! OMG, OMG! My barbie collection! Thanks Vincent!" Cloud's thoughts:Hm... HOLY CRAP I WASN'T DEPRESSED JUST THAT SECOND! Something is wrong with me.  
Every time I look at my barbies I'm all cheerful. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I must never look at an of my barbies again. I must always get more depressed when some one trys to cheer me up!  
Cloud: "Goodbye my dear barbies, goodbye!" Starts to cry

Some time later:

Tifa''s thought's:"Well, I would go to the amusment park if I wasn't so lazy. Well, Cloud was just being an idiot cry babie. But If I try to cheer him up, he'll just get more depressed. HOLY COW I CAN READ PEOPLES THOUGHT'S! Wait, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Tifa knock's on Cloud's bedroom door. Cloud:"Sniff... snuffle... sob... go away!" Tifa kick's the door down anyway. "CLOUD WE'RE GOING TO THE AMUSMENT PARK!  
Oh, and stop saying sob, and sniff and blah blah blah blah. You know, a few moments ago I was really lazy... NOW I"M REALLY HIPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tifa jumps up and down really fast. So they go to the amusment park. On one ride, Tifa was having the time of her life well Cloud... well he was just staring blankley at her and then gave a look that say's... Your an idiot.  
Tifa: "Okay, now I'm tired again let's go home."

At home:

Tifa screams: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!! YOUR NOT STEALING ANYTHING FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" Denzel:"Tifa, it's me Denzel. I just get a tatoo and die my hair black and everyone freaks out!

Okay, enough of Tifa now for Cloud!

Cloud: "Well, since I have no barbies in my life to enjoy. Well, hmmm, maybe I should just play with them once..." (An hour later.) Cloud:WAHOOOO! I LOVE MY BARBIES"  
Cloud seems to enjoy being cheerful so he goes to Tifa and yells in her face that he loves her and she doesn't really care and this is soooo random but whatever. Reno steps in.  
Reno: "I LIKE PUPPIES! Whoa, Tifa when have you been so lazy, maybe you should consider drinking Slim-Fast!" Reno throws a Slim-Fast at her. Tifa: "But I'm not fat!" Tifa looks in mear and sees her true appearence. Tifa began to cry and chugged the Slim-Fast. Reno: "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" A minute later. Tifa looks in mear and sighs in relief that she's skinny again.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's notes: WHOA! That was just wierd. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the character's.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx After a week Tifa got a dog and took it for walks every day. Cloud grew tired of his barbies and bought some Nail Polish. He painted his fingernails pink on one hand and purple on the other.  
Tifa:"CLOUD! I love this turbo coffee! I mean it tasets sooooo good and I'm really hiper and did you know my precious little Border Collie's name is Bob? I don't know if you know that cause I know that but I don't know if Marlene or Denzel know that or even Bob know's that! And Barett blah blah blah blah blah blah." (She's naming people she know's that don't know her dog's name.) 1 hour later: Cloud: "You know what would make this perfect? IF I PUT LIPSTICK ON!" (Cloud is going through a girly fase.) Tifa:"Cloud are you a girl?" Cloud: "No! I'm going through a fase. NOW I'M SENSETIVE ALL THANKS TO YOU!" Tifa"Few, the nightmare is over."

Denzel walked in and saw Cloud washing off lipstick and makeup and... NAIL POLISH! Denzel fainted and Cloud became his normal self again. He rushed over to Denzel and picked him up.  
Cloud:Denzel are you okay?" Denzel opened his eyes. Denzel:AHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!" Denzel jumped out of Clouds arms and ran over to a dog. Denzel:"Whoa,  
what's with the dog?" Tifa rushes in and pick's her dog up. "My baby! Did mean Denzel hert you?" (Her dog is a puppie.) Tifa:"Denzel stay away from Bob! He doesn't like being man-handeled.  
He only likes being female-handeled." Bob jumps out of Tifa's arm's and runs to Marlene, who pet's him gently. Tifa:"See, only FEMALE-HANDELED!" Denzel sighed and walked away.

Author's Notes: Okay that Man-handel thing is a joke. I mean he doesn't like to be touched by a male. Because Tifa loves him so much he only likes girls.  
Not to be sexist or anything... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the character's.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tifa woke and found her precious little pooch chewing her slppers. Tifa twitched. Tifa:"My...fuzzy... pink... slippers...are...GONE!" Bob looked up and kept chewing her precious slippers.  
Tifa knelt on the floor. Tifa:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed. Bob pranced away. Tifa broke out into sobs. Cloud rushed up to her room and opened the door. He sighed at the sight of the chewed up pink fuzzy slippers. He walked over to her and patted her head. "There, there Tifa, It was just your slippers." Tifa got up and went to Cloud's room and took his barbies. Cloud:"AH!" He screamed as she popped off the heads. He knelt on the floor. Cloud:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed and broke into sobbes. Tifa walked over and patted him on the head. Tifa:"There, there Cloud, it was just your barbies. (There copying eachother.)

Bob raced to Denzel and knocked into him. Bob's thoughts:'FINALLY A GUY!' Denzel picked him up and stroked his back. Denzel:"I knew you would join the guy side; after all, WE HAVE COOKIES!" Denzel took him to the park and all of a sudden the So Happy Together song started to play. Tifa found Denzel and Bob and ran over to him. Tifa:"MY BABY!" She picked him up away from Denzel. Tifa:"Your all dirty!" What did Denzel do to you?" Bob growled and jumped to Denzel. Denzel:"Stop! Bob doesn't like to be female-handeled! He likes to be man-handeled now"  
Tifa:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HOW COULD ALL THIS BAD STUFF HAPPEN IN ONE DAY!" She screamed and began to cry. 1 hour later. Tifa:"Oh well, just get a female dog." She snorted angerly at Denzel and her was precious Bob.

Cloud went and bought a kitten that always scratched him and hated him to his guts. Cloud:"How come everyone gets a pet that loves them and I don't? STUPID WRITER!" He cried. Marlene came in and screached at the cute little fur ball. Marlene:"MY KITTY!" Cloud looked at her as she walked away and turned around to growl at him. Marlene:"I'm going to name you Fluffy Mc Fluffingtons"  
Fluffy Mc Fluffingtons mewed with delight.

Tifa bought a Chiuahuah and named her Paris Hilton. Tifa:"Oh Paris Hilton! I'l wuv you forever and ever." Tifa became a girly-girl after that puppy and wore ALL pink. She even died her hair pink. And bought pink contacs. She saw blury when she them on and walked into an old woman with a very bad back and made her fall down and break her back. Tifa got up and walked away. Tifa:"Stupid woman lying there,  
only thinking about herself instead of helping me get up! How rude!"

Denzel became a gangster with his dog and Marlene became well, wimpy and Tifa was a girly-girl and Cloud was a big idiot baby that liked playing with barbies.

THE END! Author's Notes: I know this may be short but I'm REALLY tired. You all know Tifa as a loving gentle person, well now she's a stuck up snob! lol :p 


End file.
